Men at Work
Men at Work – australijski zespół muzyczny, grający muzykę rockową z silnymi wpływami reggae. Grupa działała w latach 80. XX wieku. Zespół jest najbardziej znany z światowego przeboju Down Under z roku 1982, podejmującej w komicznej formie (tekst, wideoklip) tematykę zagranicznych wojaży Australijczyków. Utwór ten w wielu krajach długo zajmował miejsca w pierwszej dwudziestce list przebojów, w tym także na pierwszym miejscu (np. w Wielkiej Brytanii). W 1983 roku Men At Work zdobył Nagrodę Grammy dla najlepszego nowego wykonawcy[1]. Historia Początki grupy W 1967 r. Colin Hay wyemigrował wraz z rodziną ze Szkocji do Australii. W 1978 r. razem z Ronem Strykertem stworzył duet, do którego dołączył wkrótce perkusista Jerry Speiser i klawiszowiec Greg Sneddon[2]. Początkowo tworzyli bezimienną czteroosobową grupę, która później przekształciła się w Men at Work. W 1979 r. Sneddon opuścił zespół, a jego miejsce zajął saksofonista/flecista i klawiszowiec Greg Ham. Grupę uzupełnił jeszcze basista John Rees. Międzynarodowy sukces (1981-1983) W 1981 r. zespół podpisał kontrakt z wytwórnią Columbia Records. W sierpniu tego samego roku singiel „''Who Can It Be Now?”, dotarł na 1 miejsce australijskiej listy przebojów. Późniejszy singiel (przerobiona wersja „''Down Under”) i ich pierwszy album Business as Usual, także odniosły wielki sukces i stały się numerami jeden w Australii. Pomimo australijskiego sukcesu i starań amerykańskiego producenta Petera McIana, album dwukrotnie był odrzucany przez macierzystą firmę Columbii w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Jednak dzięki uporowi zarządu zespołu, album w końcu po sześciu miesiącach od australijskiej premiery pojawił się w USA i Wielkiej Brytanii. W październiku 1982 r. singiel „''Who Can It Be Now?” stał się numerem jeden w USA, a w listopadzie album ''Business as Usual przez piętnaście tygodni zajmował pierwsze miejsce na liście najlepszych albumów i sprzedał się w 15 milionach egzemplarzy na świecie. W samych Stanach Zjednoczonych sprzedaż osiągnęła poziom 6 milionów płyt. Grupa zrealizowała teledyski do piosenek z tej płyty: Down Under, Who Can It Be Now? oraz Be Good Johnny dla MTV. Gdy „''Who Can It Be Now?” nadal był w dziesiątce najlepszych utworów, wydany został drugi singiel grupy „''Down Under”. W ciągu dziesięciu tygodni z miejsca 79 zawędrował na pierwsze. W styczniu 1983 r. album i singiel grupy znajdował się wśród najlepszych zarówno w Stanach, jak i Wielkiej Brytanii, a tego nie osiągnął wcześniej żaden australijski zespół. Trzeci singiel „''Be Good Johnny''” również odniósł sukces, ale został przyjęty z umiarkowanym entuzjazmem, szczególnie w USA. W 1983 r. zespół wydał swój drugi album pt. Cargo. Choć był on gotowy już w lecie 1982 r., to fenomenalny sukces ich debiutu spowodował, że wstrzymano się z jego wydaniem. Nowa płyta szybko stała się numerem jeden w Australii i choć w Stanach była już mniej popularna, to osiągnęła jednak sprzedaż w wysokości 3 milionów egzemplarzy. W tym samym czasie Business as Usual wciąż zajmował wysokie pozycje na światowych listach przebojów. Trzy utwory z albumu Cargo ukazały się na singlach: „''Overkill''”, „''It's a Mistake''”, oraz „''Dr. Heckyll and Mr. Jive''”. Rozpad (1984-1986) W 1984 r. po dwóch latach ciągłego koncertowania zespół zrobił sobie długą przerwę, po której z grupą rozstał się perkusista Jerry Speiser i basista John Rees. Zastąpili ich muzycy sesyjni. Pozostali członkowie (Hay, Ham i Strykert) nagrali trzeci album Two Hearts, który sprzedał się „tylko” w 500 000 kopii i osiągnął 50 miejsce na liście najlepszych albumów w USA. Chociaż na singlach wydano cztery piosenki promujące płytę: „''Everything I Need''”, „''Man With Two Hearts''”, „''Maria''” i „''Hard Luck Story''”, to tylko pierwsza z nich znalazła się na amerykańskiej liście przebojów. Wkrótce zespół opuścił gitarzysta Ron Strykert, a zaraz po nim klawiszowiec i saksofonista Greg Ham. Jedyny pozostały z pierwotnego składu muzyk, Colin Hay, nadal koncertował z muzykami sesyjnymi. W 1985 r. podczas koncertu Oz for Africa (który był częścią światowego programu Live Aid), grupa wykonała trzy piosenki „''Maria''”, „''Overkill''” i niewydaną wcześniej „''The Longest Night''”[3]. Na początku 1986 r. zespół ostatecznie się rozpadł, a Colin Hay rozpoczął pracę nad swoim pierwszym solowym albumem, Looking for Jack. Reaktywacja W roku 1996, muzycy z pierwotnego składu: Colin Hay i Greg Ham ponownie podjęli współpracę, by odbyć tournée po Ameryce Południowej z muzykami sesyjnymi. W czasie, gdy święcili największe sukcesy, byli bardzo popularni na tym kontynencie. W roku 1998 ukazał się koncertowy album Brazil, zawierający nagrania z koncertów grupy w tym kraju. W latach 1998–2000 zespół odbył światową trasę koncertową, podczas której jego skład często się zmieniał. W 2000 roku razem z Paulem Hoganem (słynnym Krokodylem Dundeem) zagrali swój najbardziej znany utwór "Down Under" podczas ceremonii zamknięcia Olimpiady w Sydney[4]. Członkowie pierwotnego składu grupy *Colin Hay, wokal prowadzący, gitara (1979/1985) - (1996-1998); *Ron Strykert, gitara, wokal (1979/1985); *John Rees, gitara basowa, wokal (1979/1984); *Greg Ham, saksofon, flet, instrumenty klawiszowe, harmonijka ustna, wokal (1979/1985) - (1996-1998); *Jerry Speiser, perkusja, wokal (1979/1984). Dyskografia Albumy *''Keypunch Operator'' (1979); *''Business as Usual'' (1982) numer 1 w USA i Australii *''Cargo'' (1983) numer 3 w USA, numer 1 w Australii *''Two Hearts'' (1985) *''Contraband: The Best Of Men At Work'' (1996); *''Brazil'' (1998). Single